Finally
by Kristi908
Summary: Liz's wedding finds Luke and Lorelai growing closer. Will they finally face what has been there all along? (R rating is just a precaution for now)
1. Chapter 1: The Movie

"What the hell is wrong with me?"   
  
Lorelai sighed and blew a bit of hair out of her face. She was tired and cranky and didn't know why.   
  
"Why does it matter what I wear? It's just Luke, right? Right, and I don't need to dress up for Luke, do I? I mean, it's just a movie...with Luke. No big deal, right?" She stared into her closet. "Great Lorelai, now you're talking to yourself too. Next stop, Star's Hollow Loony Bin."  
  
She slammed the closet door and flopped down on her bed. "Where's Rory when I need her?" Luke was picking her up in 20 minutes and she still wasn't dressed. "Why is this such a problem? Luke sees me everyday, he doesn't care what I wear!" She groaned and closed her eyes. "Oh screw this!" She grabbed the phone and punched in some numbers.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What do I wear?" Lorelai cried into the phone.   
  
"Lorelai? I..uh..."  
  
"Oh, sorry Jackson, is Sookie home?"  
  
"Yes she is, just a minute."  
  
Lorelai heard fumbling around and a baby cry and a moment later Sookie picked up the phone.   
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Sookie, what do I wear?"  
  
"To where, sweetie?"  
  
"Tonight, with Luke? C'mon Sook, keep up!"  
  
Sookie gasped. "Oh right, that's tonight! What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Sookie! He's going to be here in..." she looked at her watch, "15 minutes! I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore..."  
  
"Lorelai, calm down. You're nervous, that's normal."  
  
"I am not nervous, it's just Luke, Sookie. It's no big deal. I am definitely not nervous. Definitely. Oh god, I'm nervous! Why am I nervous?"  
  
"I think you know why. It's Luke. You guys have been dancing around each other for years and finally it's all starting to come to a head. You're meant to be together."  
  
"Sookie, stop. That's not true, and I wish you would stop saying that. Luke is not in love with me, and I am not in love with him. We're just.."  
  
"Just friends, I know." Sookie finished for her. "I've heard that before...the whole town has heard that before. But we can also see what you both can't. You know the saying "Love is blind"? Well, in your cases it's really blind. Wait, can one be really blind? I mean, you're either blind or you're not, right?"  
  
"Sookie, just drop it. Okay, maybe there's something between Luke and I, but we're not 'meant to be'. There's no such thing. Whatever happens between us will happen. Fate has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Wow, you're even starting to sound like Luke. You know what that means! Pretty soon you'll be finishing each others sentences and dressing alike...oh, it's so exciting!" Sookie giggled into the phone.   
  
"Oh my god Sookie, stop it right now! You've lost your mind! Luke and I are never going to be like that! And besides, could you see me in flannel? It's so not me...Oh my god, Sookie, what am I going to wear? He's going to be here in 10 minutes!"  
  
Sookie stopped giggling." Okay, calm down and breathe. You're just going to a movie, right?"  
  
"Right, and then probably to the diner afterwards."  
  
"Okay, then you want to be comfortable. Wear some jeans and a comfy, yet sexy top. I know you have lots of those. And just relax. Like you said, it's just Luke. You'll have fun."  
  
"Okay, you're right. Thanks Sookie. I really gotta go."  
  
"Okay sweetie, call me later."  
  
"I will, Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and walked over to her closet. "Hmmm...comfy, yet sexy. I can do that."   
  
---  
  
Ten minutes later Lorelai walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang. "Hmmm...he's punctual. We can work on that." She opened the door.   
  
"Hey, am I late?" Luke stood on the doorstep in a blue button-up shirt that he had tucked into his jeans. _Comfy, yet sexy_, Lorelai thought.   
  
"No, you're right on time. Try harder next time." She smiled and moved away from the door. "Come in, I'll just get my purse."  
  
Luke walked in to the living room with his hands in his pockets. Lorelai noticed that he was being kind of quiet. Well, quiet for Luke, anyway. _Is he nervous? No way, he can't be nervous! Can he?_ She thought. "So.." She called from the kitchen, "What movie are we seeing?"  
  
"Apparently they're having a Salute to Stallone week, and tonight is Cliffhanger, I think."  
  
"Hmm, not one of his better movies, I have to say. Whatever happened to Rocky?"  
  
"That was last night, and the night before, and the night..well, you get the picture."  
  
"Right, Rocky overload, got it. Thank you for sparing me." She walked back into the living room and smiled.   
  
"Anytime. You ready?"  
  
"Honey, I was born ready. Let's go!"  
  
---  
  
Two hours later they walked out of the bookstore and Lorelai slipped her arm in Luke's. She didn't notice Luke smile to himself. "Well, that was two hours of my life I'll never get back." Lorelai said.   
  
"Well, you're not alone there. We wasted those two hours with the rest of these fools too. Only they didn't do it while eating the entire contents of the snack bar."  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai faked shock. "It wasn't the entire contents..it was only half."  
  
"Oh, sorry, my mistake."  
  
"But you know what would go great with the aftertaste of all that candy?" Lorelai looked at Luke hopefully.   
  
"No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me."   
  
"Coffee from Luke's Diner!" Lorelai grinned.   
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "I should have seen that coming. Your dentist must be a very rich man."  
  
"Well, he's not poor, lets just say that."   
  
Luke sighed. "Fine, let's go."  
  
"Hah!" Lorelai laughed as she pulled him towards the diner.   
  
Luke fumbled in his pocket for his keys while Lorelai fidgeted beside him. "Come on Luke, I need coffee!"  
  
"Hold on! You won't die if you don't get coffee in the next two minutes."  
  
Lorelai scoffed. "And how do you know? I might! There is a first time for everything, my friend!"  
  
"Just trust me, you won't be the first. I'm not that lucky."  
  
"Yeah, well make sure you put that in the eulogy, will ya? Right after the song and dance number, but before the parade."   
  
"Right, I'll be sure to do that." Luke found his keys and opened the door.   
  
"You're a mean date." Lorelai pouted.   
  
"Do you want your coffee or not?" Luke asked from behind the counter.   
  
"You're the best date ever!" Lorelai skipped over to a stool and sat down. "Gimme."  
  
"Geez, nice manners." Luke scowled at her.   
  
"Just pour, Coffee Boy."  
  
"Boy..?" Luke smirked at her.   
  
"Well...uh...ok..Coffee...Man." Lorelai blushed.   
  
Luke turned his back to her as he prepared the coffee. He smiled to himself. He enjoyed teasing her and loved the look she got when he surprised her. _She's not the only one who can flirt. _He thought.   
  
"So I'm the best date ever, am I?" He turned back towards her and grinned.   
  
"Don't get too cocky, I don't have much to compare it to. And actually, you're more like, Top 5 anyway."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll have to do better next time."  
  
"Next time? So, you wanna do this again?"  
  
"Oh, well, umm....we could, if you wanted to...I mean, not the same thing, because there's no way I'm sitting through that movie again, but something along the date-like lines, sure. I mean, if you want to." Lorelai looked at her hands resting on the counter.   
  
"I want to," Luke said softly. "Tonight was nice."  
  
Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes. He was smiling as he reached forward and covered her hands with his. "Lorelai..." He started. All of a sudden he heard a splashing and sizzling sound behind him. He turned and noticed that he had forgetten to put a pot under the coffeemaker. "Dammit!" He grabbed a pot and shoved it in place. "Now I have to clean this up."  
  
"Um, Luke, could you make that coffee to go? I really should get home. I promised Rory I wouldn't be too late." Lorelai avoided his gaze.   
  
"Oh...uh..yeah, sure. It'll just be another minute." He grabbed a towel and busied himself with cleaning the mess of coffee so Lorelai wouldn't see the dissapointment on his face.   
  
When the coffee was finished, Luke poured some into a takeout cup for Lorelai and handed it to her. "So, I'll see you for breakfast? "  
  
"Oh, I can't. I have to be at the inn early. But I might see you for lunch though. With the Opening on Thursday, I'm going to be really busy for the next few days. But I'm sure we'll run into each other..." She still hadn't looked at him.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Luke scowled. _What is going on with her? _ He thought.   
  
"Okay, well...Thanks for the coffee, and the movie...and just...well, thanks. See ya." Lorelai quickly glanced at Luke, opened the door and walked out, heading for home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lunch

"Michel!" Lorelai yelled. It was Tuesday and the Inn was scheduled to open in two days. It was almost ready, but there were still lots of little things that needed to be done, and Lorelai was completely stressing out.   
  
"Yeees?" Michel came around the corner from the dining room.   
  
"Where are those-"Lorelai began.   
  
"On the desk, under the stapler." Michel finished.   
  
"Oh, okay, what about the thing-"  
  
"I've already sent it."  
  
"But you didn't-"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Michel, will you let me finish a sentence?!  
  
"But I know what you are going to say, so why waste your breath?"  
  
"Forget it. Is there anything left for me to do?"  
  
"Yes, there is one thing. Get out of my face so I can finish what I am doing." Michel scowled at her.   
  
"Fine, I'm going for lunch, call my cell if you need me for anything."  
  
"I doubt I will, Goodbye"  
  
Lorelai sighed, grabbed her purse and headed towards the diner.   
  
The diner was almost empty except for a few people eating at a table in the corner. Lorelai saw Luke making coffee and walked over to the counter and sat down.   
  
"A few more cups of coffee in there and it should be perfect." She said.   
  
"Geez!" Luke whirled around, almost dropping the can of coffee he had in his hand. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now. Aren't I stealthy? I should work for the FBI."  
  
"You wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut. What are you doing here now, anyway? Shouldn't you be at the inn?"  
  
"Nah, Michel has everything under control, it seems. There's only the little details to iron out anyway. I needed a break. Aren't you lucky that I did?"  
  
"Oh yeah, absolutely. I'm ready to go out and buy a lottery ticket."   
  
Lorelai smiled. She was glad he hadn't mentioned the way they had left things on Sunday night. She liked it when they bantered back and forth. She didn't need him to question her about her abrupt leaving. She didn't even really know herself why she did it. She knew he had been about to say something serious, and she wasn't sure that she was ready to hear it. She panicked and she knew it. She hoped he wouldn't bring it up again, because she wasn't sure that she'd be able to explain her reaction.   
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him.   
  
"I asked you if you wanted a burger and some fries...What is with you lately?"  
  
"Oh, uh..you know, just Inn stuff. Yeah, a burger and fries would be great. Throw in some coffee and you got yourself a meal!"  
  
"Yeah, that's a real refined palette you have there."  
  
"Hey, if we all had gourmet tastes, you'd be out of business, my friend."  
  
"Well thank heaven for small miracles. I'll be back in a minute with your food." Luke turned and walked into the kitchen just as Lorelai's cell phone rang. "Outside!" he yelled.   
  
Lorelai scowled at him and walked over to an empty table as she pulled out her phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
" Hi, I'm calling on behalf of the department of Health. We're doing a survey and we'd like to ask you a few questions about your eating habits."  
  
"Hi hun, what's up?" Lorelai smiled into the phone.   
  
"Hey, not much. I called the Inn and Michel said you had gone out. Where are you?" Rory asked.   
  
"I'm at Luke's getting some lunch. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Lane's. I'm helping her hang curtains in her room. Well, more like, we're watching Zack and Brian hang curtains."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause lord knows what kind of mess you'd make of things. You're not the most handy of people."  
  
"This coming from someone who uses Barbie band-aids to patch a window."  
  
"Are you always gonna throw that in my face? It was cold, I was desperate!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure. So,you want some company for lunch? I can be there in 20 minutes."   
  
"Sure, want me to order you something?" Lorelai glanced in the direction of the kitchen to make sure Luke wasn't nearby.  
  
"Yeah, just order me whatever you're having."  
  
"Okay, see you in a bit, sweets."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone just as Luke came out of the kitchen. "I told you to take that outside. Why don't you ever listen to me?"  
  
"I do listen to you, I just choose to not obey." Lorelai flashed him a smile.   
  
"Right, fine, whatever. Your food will be ready soon. Ceaser's cooking."  
  
"Can you make it a double? Rory's coming, That was her on the phone."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Luke went back into the kitchen and returned a second later. He hesitated for a minute before he sat down across from Lorelai.   
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "What...?"  
  
"Um, about the other night...We never did decide on when...When we were going to....you know..go out again." Luke fumbled with the words.   
  
"Oh yeah, um, well, tomorrow's the Trial Opening of the Inn, for all the family and friends, and you'll be there, and Thursday's the actual opening, and you'll be there too. Friday is dinner at my parents, and I'm pretty sure you won't be there, but those dinners tend to surprise me. So, how about Saturday?"  
  
"How about tonight?" Luke asked.   
  
"Tonight? Um..well-"  
  
"I mean, This is the last night before things get busy for you, and you did say that there are only little things left to do at the inn, so why not? You deserve a break, so why not take it with me?"  
  
"Um ..yeah..sure. Why not?" She grinned. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I was thinking we could go for dinner in Hartford. I mean, actually get out of Star's Hollow. Unless you had a better idea."  
  
"No, dinner's great. Um..pick me up at six?"  
  
"Sure, yeah."  
  
"Okay then." Lorelai wondered why he was still sitting there.   
  
Luke was thinking the same thing. "So, I'll go check on your food."   
  
"Okay." Lorelai watched him walk away and didn't realize that she had a smile on her face.   
  
--- 


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaction

A few minutes later Rory walked in the diner and sat down in the chair Luke had vacated.   
  
"Hey, did you order?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Yeah, my day has been good so far, too." Lorelai said, sarcastically.   
  
"I'm hungry! We can exchange pleasantries after I've eaten."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Fine, yes, I ordered, it should be ready any second now. Ceasar's cooking, though, so it might be a little burnt."  
  
"Ugh, why does Luke continue to let that man cook? Doesn't he know his area of expertise is in _serving_ the food, and not cooking it? In fact, staying away from the kitchen altogether?"  
  
"Who knows what goes on in Luke's head sometimes. Maybe he thinks that by making us eat gross burgers, it'll make us not like them anymore! Hah! Fat chance of that happening!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what H.J. Heinz invented ketchup for!"  
  
"He'll never outsmart us Gilmores!" Lorelai yelled.   
  
As she said this, Luke came out of the kitchen carrying their plates of food. "No one would be stupid enough to even try", he said.   
  
"Apparently you are", Lorelai replied.   
  
Luke rolled his eyes and placed the plates in front of them. "I'm not even going to ask what you're talking about this time."  
  
"That's always wise", Rory laughed as Luke turned and walked away.   
  
They each picked up their burger and started eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Rory pushed her plate away. "Ok, you never let me eat for this long without grossing me out when you talk with your mouth full. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Lorelai looked at her food.   
  
"Thinking is not nothing. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"It's....nothing. I.I...I'll tell you later."  
  
"You better, because I don't know how I feel about actually being able to finish a meal for once. I mean, I might actually get full!"  
  
"Ha ha, you're funny. Now eat your burger before I decide that it's going to be your last meal."  
  
"Fine, but you better tell me what's bothering you." Rory pulled her plate back towards her and resumed eating.   
  
---  
  
A few moments later, having paid Luke for the meal, the two women left the diner. They had only walked a few steps before Rory stopped and turned to her Mother. "I'm sorry, but you are too quiet! You have to tell me now!"  
  
Lorelai was silent for a second and Rory didn't think she was going to say anything. Suddenly Lorelai took a deep breath and grabbed Rory's arm. "I think I'm dating Luke!" she said.   
  
"What!?" Rory's mouth gaped open.   
  
"You heard me! I'm dating Luke! Well, I _think_ I'm dating Luke!"  
  
"Wha...how...what?!"  
  
Lorelai pulled Rory to end of the building where they were out of view of the diner. "Well, when he asked me to Liz's wedding, he-"  
  
"He asked you to Liz's wedding? I thought you just went together! I didn't know he asked you!"  
  
"Well, he did, and when he did he seemed kind of...I dunno...nervous or something. But at the time I didn't really think anything of it. So we went, and we had a really great time, and, well, you know about the dance. Then later when he walked me home he asked me if I wanted to go to a movie with him!"  
  
"Luke? At a movie? Luke is so not a movie guy!" Rory raised her eyebrows.   
  
"That's what I said! But then he said that he could be a movie guy! Anyway, so I said yes, and we went, and it was fun! But then afterwards at the diner, he was holding my hands and he got all serious, and I could tell that he was about to say something, and I panicked! I left. I made up some excuse about having to get home to you or something, and I just left. I'm not sure exactly what he was going to say, but something told me that I wasn't ready to hear it."  
  
"Oh Mom..." Rory sighed.   
  
"But then today, just before you got here, he sat down at the table and he asked me to dinner! For tonight! And I said yes! We're dating! Luke and I are dating. I can't do this! I can't date Luke! Can I date Luke?" Lorelai had tightened her grip on Rory's arm.   
  
Rory wrenched her arm out of Lorelai's grasp. "No you can't date Luke!"  
  
"What? What do you mean, I can't?!"   
  
"Mom, you just can't!" With this Rory turned and started walking down the street.   
  
Lorelai was stunned. She hadn't expected this reaction from her daughter. She stood there on the sidewalk outside Luke's Diner as Rory got farther and farther away. "What just happened here?" She said to herself. She shook her head and started down the street towards home, Rory, and the argument that was sure to be waiting for her.   
  
---

"Rory?" Lorelai called into the quiet house. There was no answer. "Rory, you better be here!"  
  
"I'm in here" came the reluctant reply from the direction of Rory's bedroom.   
  
"Okay, contrary to popular belief," Lorelai walked into the room, "I am still your mother, and with that responsibility comes privileges such as knowing what the hell you meant back there! What do you mean, I can't date Luke?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad at me."  
  
Lorelai sat down on the bed across from Rory and crossed her legs. "I'm going to refrain from making that promise until after I hear what you have to say."  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"Uh, yes I can, I'm the mommy, remember? Now go."  
  
Rory sighed again. "Fine. You can't date Luke because you'll just end up hurting him. Everyone knows that Luke loves you, even if you can't see it! And you may be attracted to him, but with Luke it goes deeper than that. It's obvious."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"No, let me finish. Now think back. You claimed that you loved Max, and look at what happened? He was a huge part of our lives and now he doesn't even want to see you anymore, at all! And then Dad! He wanted to marry you for a long time before Sherry even came along, and you turned him down! So what if neither of you were ready, you could have gotten ready together! And then with Jason, you were always really casual with him. He cared about you, he even gave you the key to his apartment, and you never used it! Now, I know what he did later was inexcusable, but before that, you acted like the relationship with him was no big deal!"  
  
"Wow..I.." Lorelai began.  
  
"I'm not done." Rory continued. "Luke is a very important part of our lives. He's been a friend and confidant to you, almost like a father to me, and one of the major figures in this house forever. Sure, you fight, but you've always made up, because in the end, it's always Luke that we need. That you need. He is more than a friend to both of us, and if you date him, you'll just end up hurting him, and that would crush him! He would be devastated, and would probably become more of a hermit than he is now. He wouldn't be able to face you, and that would ruin everything."  
  
Lorelai stared at her daughter. She was speechless. She had no idea that Rory had these feelings all this time. It hurt to know that this was how she felt. She could feel tears forming in her eyes and looked down at the bed. "I don't know what to say..I...I didn't know you thought all of that. Am I really like that?" Tears rolled down her cheek.   
  
"Oh, Mom." Rory took Lorelai's hands. "It has been like that, but it turned out for the best. They weren't right for you. And I don't know if Luke is, but I'd rather never find out then see you both hurt."  
  
"B..but..but what if he is? I mean...what if Luke is right for me? If I don't try, then I'll never know. I know Max and Jason weren't right for me, and I'll always love Chris, but what if Luke has been the one all this time and I've just been too stupid and blind to see it?!  
  
"Well, honestly Mom, think. Do you really think that he might be?" Rory looked into Lorelai's eyes.   
  
"I...I don't know...I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to hurt myself either! I...I need to think."  
  
"Are you still going to dinner with him tonight?"  
  
"I...yeah, I guess so. It would be horrible to cancel now, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Well, that depends on how much thinking you do between now and then."  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai stood up. "I'll, ...uh..I'll be in my room."  
  
"Okay." Rory stood up and put her arm on Lorelai's shoulder. "Mom?"  
  
Lorelai turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Lorelai wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and pulled Rory into a hug. "I love you too, sweets."  
  
----


End file.
